Various forms of pickup devices have been heretofore designed for various purposes. However, most previously patented pickup devices include pivoted jaw members and are therefore not adaptable to picking up some types of articles or objects.
Examples of previously patented pickup devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,488, 2,878,050, 3,264,028, 3,601,966, 3,716,263 and 3,733,098.